The Mirror
by The Anti-Horcrux
Summary: After a Dumbledore's Army meeting, Luna Lovegood finds a mirror that can actually talk to her. But this mirror is more mysterious than anyone could have known. Soon Luna and her friends are lead deeper into the mirror's story and find what's hidden inside. AU after GoF and An Indirect Kiss. Completed. Please comment for sequel!
1. What Luna Found

**Hello! Many of you know that I am a big fan of Harry Potter and have written a fanfiction about. (Wand of Laurel.) I have recently become a fan of Steven Universe, and I have been looking around for a good HP/SU crossover. There weren't many, so I decided to write my own, with my two favorite characters from both fandoms starring. I do NOT own Harry Potter or Steven Universe. Please review! Have fun reading!**

Luna sighed as Harry wrapped up the lesson. Soon they were going to learn how to produce patronuses. But who knows when the next DA meeting will be when Umbridge and her stupid Inquisitorial Squad are patrolling every single inch of the school?

Luna quite looked forward to these meetings, it filled her with a sense of empowerment. She was able to do things she never thought in a million years she could possibly do.

In a way, she could thank Umbridge for what she did. If there was no one to rebel against, Dumbledore's Army wouldn't exist. It filled Luna with a smug feeling whenever she passed the portly professor, that she knew something that Umbridge didn't.

The students filed out of the room quickly, dashing to their common rooms before anyone else sees them, but Luna didn't follow them.

Harry noticed Luna wasn't leaving and turned around to face her.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" He asked a worried expression on his face.

Luna nodded. Harry looked around the room nervously. "Okay… but be careful. I trust that you won't leave when the Inquisitorial Squad is patrolling." Luna nodded again as Harry left.

Luna wasn't quite sure why she didn't want to leave. Maybe it was because she loved this place so much that she just wanted to absorb it a bit longer, or because she wanted to be away from all the kids in her common room who called her loony, or maybe she just wanted some peace and quiet. Maybe a mixture of all of these things.

"I wish that I could help save people, use this stuff we do in DA to really help people," she thought outloud. Luna looked around the room, half-expecting that the room will change to help her achieve this goal.

She sighed and got up. She knew that finding someone to help was going to be more than asking for it from a magical room.

As she headed out the door, she hummed an old wizarding song to herself. She was about to head out the door when she slipped and fell down.

She clenched her teeth to stop herself from screaming. She looked around the room to see what had made her trip or if it was her natural clumsiness). She noticed that on the floor next to her was a hand-mirror with a blue gem on the back.

She picked it up and turned it over in her hands a few times before thrusting in her pocket and running out of the room and up the stairs into the Ravenclaw common room.

Everyone was sleeping in the dorms when Luna got back to the Ravenclaw tower, but she wasn't tired. She sat in front of the raging fire in the common room fireplace as she took out the mirror.

It was very intricately made, and it was very beautiful. Before she went to bed, she laid it on her dresser.


	2. What Luna Saw

**Yay! You liked my story enough to read the next chapter! Here, have a virtual Cookie Cat. In this chapter, Luna's mirror actually** ** _does something._** **Steven Universe is on Hiatus, so I will probably finish up this story before 2016 without any plot changes. Again, Harry Potter and Steven Universe belong to the two goddesses JK Rowling and Rebecca Sugar. Please rate! (Especially if you'd like to see more SU characters in the story.) Have fun reading!**

Luna yawned and stretched as she and the other dreary-eyed Ravenclaw girls in her dorm scrambled to get their clothes on.

A very nosy girl with blonde hair picked up the mirror Luna had found.

"Hey, Loony, what's this you've found?" She taunted, waving the mirror.

"A mirror, duh." Luna mumbled, too tired to be polite. The girl mumbled something rude as she tossed the mirror onto Luna's bed.

"Breakfast in five minutes!" A loud voice from downstairs called up. Everyone was a mess as they struggled to brush their teeth and comb their hair before breakfast.

Luna took a last look at the mirror before shoving it in her pocket, deciding that it might be useful later.

Classes were a bit worse than usual. Snape was unordinarily short-tempered that day and Umbridge taught the worst lesson in the history of DADA lessons, spending half the time shrieking at Harry about how You-Know- Who is dead. What an idiot.

At lunch, Luna pulled out the mirror and started to talk to it. Sometimes if a day was hard, she'd talk about what made it so miserable to herself in the mirror, so maybe she can find out what's making her so upset.

"Snape is mean. If you do one thing wrong in class, he gives you the stink eye all day long," she explained, giggling. "But Umbridge is the worst. If you get on her bad side, watch out because she will kill you! But I'm not-"

"Watch out!"

A splatter of baked beans landed on the back of her robes.

"Looks like Loony was talking to herself again!" The blonde girl taunted smugly. The whole table erupted with giggles.

Luna rolled her eyes as she walked calmly to the Ravenclaw tower to change her robes.

"What was that?" she asked the mirror as she rushed through the hallways. The mirror had fogged up and then showed a clip of her talking about Umbridge. The mirror fogged up again and showed Luna laughing.

"What the-" the mirror giggled again.

"You can talk?" Luna exclaimed.

"Duh."

"Now I'm really going mental."

"Not." The mirror said before giggling again.

"So you repeat whatever I say?"

"Duh."

This time it was Luna's turn to laugh.

"Thanks for trying to save me from those beans, even if it didn't work." Luna said.

"...is mean...stink eye...kill!" It was a bit hard to understand what the mirror was saying, but Luna got it.

"Okay, maybe we shouldn't _kill_ her, that would be too much." Luna smiled. The mirror laughed.

"So… are you enchanted?" Luna paused. "Yes or no."

"No. No. No." The mirror repeated a few times.

Luna raised an eyebrow. Of course it was enchanted, but she had to say there had to have been some pretty high-level wizardry involved to create this mirror. Maybe if somehow it wasn't enchanted, it was it's own species. She couldn't wait to show her father.

She quickly changed robes. Before she left the room, she placed the mirror under her bed.

"Sorry," she said. The mirror said nothing as Luna trotted out the room.


	3. What Luna Asked

**Third chapter! Yeah! Just so you know guys, the story will go on longer if you guys follow and review. I was originally planning the story to end and the end OoTp/ Ocean Gem, but if you guys like it, I could go up to Deathly Hallows/ Jailbreak (Possibly** ** _Chille Tid_** **and beyond?) Again, JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and Rebecca Sugar owns Steven Universe. Have fun reading!**

Luna turned over the coin excitedly in her hands. The date and time was right there- the next DA meeting was in a mere two hours, but it felt like forever. She was always excited for Dumbledore's Army, but this wasn't any ordinary DA lesson. Today they would be learning how to cast their own patronuses.

When the time finally came, she grabbed her wand and stuffed the mirror in her pocket, maybe Harry might know what it is.

She was one of the first few people there. She was greeted by Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville. Soon many other members came filing in.

"As you know," Harry started. "Today we will be learning the patronus charm, an extremely difficult charm, but a very useful one in terms of sending away dementors. _Expecto patronum!"_

Out from his wand burst a large stag, the whole room cheered in amazement.

"Focus on your happiest memory, and swish your wand while saying the charm. It isn't easy, so don't be too upset if you can't get it."

The room soon became filled with _Expecto Patronum_ 's and tiny silver lights. A few people were able to produce a corporeal Patronus but not many.

Luna focused very hard on her happiest memory- her 7th birthday. She was eating a huge bowl of pudding while her family was smiling and giving her gifts. She swished her wand, said the incantation. But nothing happened. A few times a beam of silver light was emitted from the tip of her wand. It wasn't till close to the end of class when she could produce a corporeal patronus. She was elated when she saw a small, silver hare hopping around the room.

Soon everyone was dismissed. Before he left the room, Luna approached Harry.

"Hey Harry."

"Hi, Luna," Harry responded.

"I found something in the room of requirement after the last lesson. It's this mirror," she pulled out the mirror from her pocket. "I know this sounds weird, but it kinda acts like a human. I'll show you," she turned to the mirror. "Hi, little mirror friend!"

"Hi- Luna!" It responded.

Harry stared at the mirror in amazement. "This is the most complex enchanting I've ever seen!"

"No." The mirror replied.

"Then what are you?"

"Not- enchanting."

Harry looked confused. He turned to face Luna.

"So it repeats whatever it has heard before?"

"Yes." Luna nodded.

"How did you get it?"

Luna thought about it for a moment. "I was humming an old wizarding song on my way out and I happened to trip over this," she said.

Harry turned the mirror over in his hands. "The only thing I can think of is that someone asked the room of requirement to hide the mirror and for it to be shown when that song was hummed."

"Yes." The mirror said. Harry and Luna were surprised by the mirror's response. Why would someone want to lock this mirror up?

"Well," Harry said. "If you feel the need to find out more, Hermione might be able to tell you something, she'll at least direct you to a book that can help you."

"Yeah." Luna murmured. "I'll ask her." And Luna and Harry walked out of the Room of Requirement together.

"Luna, the gem on the back of the mirror- it's cracked," Harry pointed out.

Luna turned the mirror over. The teardrop-shaped blue gem on the back had several cracks on it's face. She'd noticed it before, but she didn't give it a second thought.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened. I didn't break it, I found it that way," She murmured in a wispy tone. Harry nodded and they walked in opposite directions back to their common rooms.


	4. What Luna Didn't Notice

**Fourth chapter! Yes! Just so you guys know, I'm going as Lapis Lazuli for 2015 Halloween, but I have a Ravenclaw scarf and I'm seriously thinking I should put it on, because I love both fandoms. Lapis Lazuli, Ravenclaw, Dumbledore's Army member. What do you guys think? Again, Harry Potter belongs to JK and Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar. Have fun reading!**

"This thing was locked up?" Exclaimed Hermione.

"Yes," Luna responded.

"Why?"

Luna sighed. "I don't know."

"But… it's just a mirror!"

"No!" The mirror yelled.

"I don't think it's just a mirror, Hermione. It seems… human," Luna said.

"It must be enchanted. The sorting hat kinda acts like a human."

"No!" The mirror repeated.

"Than what are you?" Hermione asked, frustrated.

"Not...a...mirror," It replied.

Hermione huffed in confusion. "I don't get it! If it's not some kind of enchanted mirror, than what is it?" Luna stayed silent. "Let me see it," Hermione said.

Luna handed over the mirror. "OK, let's get this straight, do you swear you will tell me the truth?"

"Yes," The mirror replied cooly.

"Are you alive?"

"Yes."

"So you're some sort of magical being?" Hermione assumed.

"Yes."

Hermione picked up a small red book from her bag. "Is your species listed in this book, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them?"

"No."

"Gaaa! This is so annoying!" Hermione yelled. They heard a loud shushing noise from Madam Pince.

"I'm sorry," Luna admitted to Hermione.

"No, no, no! Don't take it the wrong way! I'm glad I got to see this. But I just don't know what it is. Logic won't work in this situation. I believe you. There seems to be something human-like in there. Trapped in there. But I don't know what."

"Yes." A voice came from the mirror.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Trapped," They heard again.

"Oh my gosh. Something… Somethings in there!" Hermione shuddered. She quickly stuffed it in Luna's bag, as if she was afraid of it.

Luna felt a jab of fear in her heart. "It doesn't make any sense!" Hermione whisper-screamed, so Madam Pince won't have to reprimand them. She buried her face in her hands and started sobbing.

"It's not your fault," Luna comforted her.

"Why? Why would someone do that? And what even is that?" Hermione cried.

"It doesn't make any sense to me either," Luna sighed. "But we'll find out. In fact, why don't we ask our little buddy what it thinks," Hermione reluctantly nodded as Luna took out the mirror from her bag.

"OK," Luna started. "You are trapped in here, correct?"

"Yes." The two heard a book drop but when they looked around, nobody was there.

"You want to get out?" She continued.

"Yes. Yes. Yes."

"How do we let you out?" The face of the mirror was clouded by blinding blue colors, and when it cleared it showed a silhouette of someone pulling out the gem from the back mirror the mirror.

Luna was in the process of pulling off the gem when somebody snatched the mirror out of her hands.

"And what's this you girls have here?" Luna and Hermione looked up to see Professor Umbridge with a devilish smile on her face.

"Something you and your little club have made to stop us?" Luna and Hermione scowled.

"Draco here saw you talking into it, and someone was talking back- one of the members of your most illegal club. He told me of your rule-breaking object. Tell me who you're talking with and you will get no detentions."

Out from behind Umbridge walked a cackling Draco."Who knew?" He said. "That puny little scum like Lovegood and Granger here would be breaking the rules." Luna looked down. Hermione said something rude under her breath.

"I said," Professor Umbridge stated in her arrogant voice. "Tell me who you were communicating with and you will get no detentions.

"No!"

"Excuse me?" Professor Umbridge snarled. Luna and Hermione exchanged glances. Neither of them had said a word.

"Lovegood and Granger seem to want detention," Draco's smile widened.

"You two…" Huffed Umbridge. "Will come to my office immediately."

 **OK, someone really needs to draw that Lapis-Ravenclaw-DA member thing.**


	5. What Luna Ran From

**Hey guys! This chapter is pretty short, but don't worry, the next one is longer. This chapter is basically one of those chapters that make you really, really hate Umbridge. (I ship Demembridge, can't wait for their first kiss!) Anyway, you know what belongs to who. Please review and follow! Have fun reading!**

Hermione and Luna grimly followed Draco and Umbridge up the stairs. To Umbridge's office.

"Sit down," she ordered as she got into a large chair.

"Who were you talking to?" Umbridge asked as she held up the mirror.

"Nobody!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That lie is about as true as you dirty lies about You-Know-Who. One more hour of detention. We're just going to sit here until you tell me," Umbridge said in a fake sweet voice.

Hermione gritted her teeth. "We were talking to nobody."

"Two hours."

Draco laughed as the girls got more frustrated.

"We were talking to somebody," Luna said.

"Oh, really?" Professor Umbridge smiled. "Than who?"

Luna sighed. "I don't know. Something was trapped in there."

Umbridge laughed so hard she started to cough. "Lies! Not even good ones."

"Professor," Hermione said. "Luna's telling the truth."

"Fine," Professor Umbridge sighed, taking out her wand and pointing it at the gemstone on the back. "I am prepared with a jinx that shatters solid materials. I will destroy this mirror and give you two detentions for a whole month if you don't tell me who you were talking to.

Luna's heart began to race. Whatever that was trapped inside would die, she wouldn't let that happen. Not ever. So for once, she went with her heart before her head.

" _Accio Mirror_!" She screamed. She grabbed the mirror and started sprinting as fast as she could. She didn't know where- but somewhere far, far away. She could hear footsteps close behind her, but the thing that most people did not know about Luna was that she was lightning-quick.

She ran outside if the castle and quickly escaped into Hagrid's hut, followed by Hermione.

"Girls! Whatcha' doin' here?" Hagrid exclaimed.

"Hagrid, Umbridge is coming for us. Please let us hide here." Hermione explained.

"Of course! But tha' ol' witch isn't here. It's jus' Draco." Luna and Hermione started to giggle uncontrollably. Umbridge was to lazy to just catch them herself!

"I demand you open this door!" Draco yelled from outside.

"Leave, ya' filthy baboon!" Hagrid bellowed.

"The Inquisitorial Squad will be back if you don't open this door this instant!" Draco said.

"I said, leave," Hagrid said firmly.

Draco stomped away. "Just so you know, my father _will_ hear about this!"

"Now what?" Hermione asked.

Luna sighed. "We wait,"


	6. What Luna Saved

**Chapter 6 has been posted! Many of the events in this chapter is based off the episode** ** _Mirror Gem._** **I think I will be going onto** ** _Deathly Hallows/ Jailbreak._** **Again, Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar. Please follow and review! Thank you and have fun reading!**

Before anyone could say anything more, Draco had returned with most of the Inquisitorial Squad.

Luna gasped and ran out the back door with the mirror.

The Inquisitorial Squad didn't see her run out the back door, which gave her lots of time to run. She ran all the way to the Lake and hid behind a rock before they got to her.

"Lovegood!" Draco yelled. "We know you're here, come out or risk being expelled!"

"Maybe I should just give you away," Luna said tiredly.

"Trapped… no," The mirror said.

"Than what do you want me to do?!" Luna almost yelled.

Again, the mirror showed the silhouette taking the gem off the back. Luna nodded. She turned the mirror over onto it's back and pulled with all her might.

"Luna Lovegood! We will find you!" Draco shouted.

Luna pulled harder until the blue gem came off and the glass broke. The blue gem flew up into the air and then took a human form and fell to the ground.

Luna gasped. The gem tried to stand up but then fell down again. Luna ran to help her get up. The gem turned to face her with tears in her mirror-like eyes.

"Thank you!" She said in a soft voice. "You actually talked to me… you saved me!"

Luna stared in awe. "Who… who are you?"

The gem stood up. "I'm Lapis, Lapis Lazuli. It's Luna, right?"

Luna stood stock still. Lapis had blue skin with short blue hair and a blue dress with two triangle's on it.

"LOVEGOOD!" Luna looked around to see a very angry Professor Umbridge dragging Hermione by her arm.

"You…" Lapis yelled. A giant hand made of water was coming from the lake. "You thought that destroying me and destroying Hermione's and Luna's life would make everything better."

Everyone stared up in horror at the sight.

"Well, you were _wrong!_ " Lapis screamed at the top of her lungs as she brought down the hand upon Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad. Everyone shrieked with fear.

"I demand you to stop this instant!" Professor Umbridge ordered.

"Do you even know how long I was in there, trapped, alone, afraid? Do you even wonder who I used to be?"

"Stop! If you make one more move, I'll make sure you get put in Azkaban for the rest of your life!"

Lapis moved closer and used a jet of water to hold Umbridge by her neck and bring her close.

"I AM LAPIS LAZULI, AND YOU CAN'T KEEP ME TRAPPED HERE ANY MORE!" She dropped Umbridge, who was left coughing on the muddy ground.

"Luna, Hermione, come with me," Lapis said, parting the water.

"Where?" Hermione asked.

Lapis closed her eyes, as if recalling a past painful memory. "Home."

"Wha- what?" Luna was confused. In fact, she could barely understand what had just happened.

Lapis sighed and the waters crashed back together. "Never mind. You wouldn't understand. You're just humans. You'll just die anyway. Goodbye, Luna. Goodbye, Hermione. Thank you," And a large wave crashed over her and Lapis was gone.

"What just happened?" Professor Umbridge yelled. There was a deafening silence before several student erupted in screams.

"What the heck was that?!"

"Who was that?"

"We're all gonna die!"

"She… she saved us," Hermione said in awe.

"Yeah," Luna smiled. "Thank you, Lapis, wherever you are."


	7. What Luna did After That

**LOG 7123**

 **Greetings, Earthlings. The "Laurel" here has informed me that I should introduce you to Chapter 7 of her what she calls her "fanfiction" about Some girl named Luna and my informant, Lazuli. Apparently, "Harry Potter" belongs to a human named "JK Rowling" and "Steven Universe" belongs to someone named "Rebecca Sugar". And now, you must read, follow, and review.**

Even when it was obvious that Luna and Hermione weren't talking to another DA member, Umbridge still expelled them. They secretly lived in Hagrid's hut for a while, occasionally sneaking into the castle for DA meetings.

Nobody really talked about that incident by the lake, and Professor Umbridge was left with a permanent phobia of big bodies of water. Some people decided that they had dreamed it all up, nobody, not the most powerful wizard in all the world, could control water like that without a wand. Most soon forgot all about Lapis Lazuli, the blue gem who could control water, or at least pretended that they did.

Luna used those days expelled from Hogwarts to go out in the forbidden forest once in awhile and hunt for creatures like nargles and crumple-horned snorkacks. Hermione would be with her textbooks, still trying to learn despite being kicked out of school.

Luna still kept the shards of what was left of the mirror as a reminder of what she did. And that risking something you love to save another person will always be worth it, no matter what. In that time spent away from Hogwarts, their home, Luna and Hermione never regretted what they did. They missed their friends back at Hogwarts, yes, but knowing that they freed someone who had been a prisoner for thousands of years, and the fact that they knew that their friend will always be there for them, was more than enough comfort for them.

Of course they wondered what Lapis was, she was no wizard and she gave the implication that she would never die. Hermione thought that maybe she had some kind of way to keep herself alive forever, like how Nicolas Flamel made the philosopher's stone. And that someone else had been able to shapeshift her into a mirror against her will.

Luna thought that it could possibly be a whole new species. That the gem on the back of the mirror was what gave Lapis life. A gemstone never dies, so Lapis would never die either. And that if you got a hold of their gemstone and attached it to a non-living object, then the gem would take the form of that object.

Luna even wrote an article about it for her Dad's newspaper, _The Quibbler,_ that probably nobody read, but Luna felt empowered about it anyway.

They both fought off Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They became heroes and not just part of a group of freaks who believed that Voldemort was back. Dumbledore gladly accepted them back into Hogwarts, and surprisingly believed every single word they told about their adventures.

When they came back to Hogwart and hopped off the train, the students came back to a surprise.

The lake was gone.

And they knew exactly who did it.


	8. What Luna Almost Regretted

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. In this chapter, Luna and Hermione find out more about that mysterious blue girl they released from the mirror and her power. Of course, Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar.**

3 HOURS EARLIER

Luna opened the door where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting.

"Sorry," She said. "The others were full."

Hermione smiled and patted the seat next to her. "No problem! Sit down!"

"It's sure nice to be back at school," Luna sighed.

"Yeah!" Hermione squealed. "This year, we'll learn about apparition. And you'll learn it next year, Luna!" Luna smiled back.

They all chatted about their Summers and what we were learning this year. Luna noticed that Harry didn't talk much and looked a bit depressed. Luna knew that Harry had lost his Godfather, the one bit of family he had left, gone forever.

Luna wanted to comfort Harry, but she knew that all he really wanted was some peace and quiet, so she left him alone.

Harry soon left with his invisibility cloak. Of course she wanted to know where he was going, but she decided not to ask.

Before Harry could come back, the train stopped and all the students bustled out, eager to get to the feast that awaited them.

But those excited shouts soon turned to fearful screams. Luna and Hermione pushed through the crowd to find that the lake was completely dry.

Who would do this? She wondered. And how? But then a thought came to her head. She looked over at Hermione.

"Oh, god," Hermione said with a bit of fear in her voice. "What did we do?"

"What?" Neville Longbottom butted in. "What did you do?"

Hermione sighed. "It was-"

"Lapis. It was Lapis Lazuli," Luna interrupted.

"Lap- what? What does this have to do with you?" Neville asked.

"We set her free," Luna said calmly.

"From where? And how did she do it?" Neville looked very confused.

Luna handed him the copy of _The Quibbler_ she had on hand. "Page 19," she said. "I wrote an article about it."

Neville grumbled and walked away. Luna knew most people didn't trust her father's newspaper. But she knew stuff like nargles, crumple horned snorkacks, and people trapped in mirrors were true. And as long as one person believed it, Luna was happy.

Hermione grabbed Luna's hand and ran around the school grounds until she found Tonks. Tonks was pacing around… looking very worried.

"Tonks!" Hermione cried out. "The lake!"

"Yes," Tonks said, a bit irritated. "I know."

"We might know how to fix it!" Luna said excitedly.

Tonks looked up at her. "Really? How?"

"Well," Hermione started. "We found this mirror that could talk to us through recordings. We found out that something was trapped in there, and Luna set it free. Inside was someone called Lapis Lazuli, and she could control water. That's the best explanation for now, at least."

Tonks looked confused, but quickly decided there wasn't any time to ask questions.

"So… how are we going to find this… Lapis Lazuli?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "No idea." She said.

Tonks knit her eyebrows. "I want to help you, but if we don't know where she is, I can't do a thing. I'm really sorry. We'll find another way to figure it out."

Luna wanted to scream that there was no other way, but she kept her mouth shut. Tonks was right, if they don't know where Lapis is, there is no way to stop her.

"Hmmm… my cousin keeps updating his blog about the same thing!" Luna and Hermione heard from a first-year muggleborn talking to his friend.

Hermione wheeled around. "What did he say?" She asked frantically.

"Uh… that the ocean is gone and some magical ladies called the Crystal Gems are trying to solve it?" He said, surprised that these two witches were asking him questions about his cousin's blog.

"Where does he live?" Luna asked.

"Beach City, USA? Why do you need to know?" He asked.

"We're going to solve this," Luna said.


	9. What Luna Met

**In this chapter, Luna, Hermione, and Tonks meet the Crystal Gems and work together to solve the problem of all the world's waters being gone. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar. Have fun reading! Please, please, please follow and especially review!**

"Tonks! Tonks!" Hermione waved at her. "We know where we might be able to solve this!"

"Really?" Tonks asked, surprised. "Where?"

"Beach City," Luna panted. "Beach City, USA."

"Can you apparate us there?" Hermione pleaded.

Tonks paused for a moment and thought. "Only if I can come with you."

Luna and Hermione smiled. An experienced auror like Tonks would be helpful.

The trio ran as fast as they could to Hogsmeade. Hermione and Luna grabbed Tonks' hands before they apparated.

"One… two… three!" It felt as though they were being squeezed through a rubber tube, but as soon as they left Hogsmeade, they were standing on a beach with a loud _crack!_

The group of people turned around. Of course they noticed that three girls had just appeared out of nowhere. Luna winced realizing most of them were probably muggles.

Hermione trudged over to the group of people. "We're looking for the Crystal Gems!"

A little boy no more than twelve years old ran up to them. "We're the Crystal Gems!"

Tonks sighed. "You're the Crystal Gems?"

"Yeah! I'm Steven. I'm a Crystal Gem. So is Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl!"

"Steven!" A lady with a long nose and pointy hair with a circular white gem on her forehead ran up to him. "They may be dangerous!"

"Pearl… they're just humans. Like me!" Steven complained.

"Uh, Steven," A girl with purple skin and long white hair scoffed. "I don't think they're just humans if they can appear out of nowhere."

"We're wizards." Luna said.

"Wizards?" Pearl asked, shrinking back. "Is that how you…"

"Pearl, leave them alone. They're telling the truth," A very tall lady with a square afro stepped in front of them.

"Yes," Tonks said. "These two girls claim that they know who stole the ocean."

"Really?" Steven asked excitedly. "Who?"

"It was Lapis Lazuli," Luna said.

The Crystal Gems exchanged glances. "Go on…" Pearl said.

"I found a mirror that could speak to me through it's recordings. Me and Hermione here soon realized that someone was in there. I set it free by tearing the gem off the back. Turns out it was someone named Lapis Lazuli, and she had water powers."

"Woah!" Steven gasped. "Cool!"

"That's not cool! That's horrifying," Pearl winced.

"Well," The woman who Luna assumed was Garnet said. "Let's get the ocean back."


	10. What Luna Fought

**Chapter 10! Yay! Not much to say except that I don't own Steven Universe or Harry Potter. Please enjoy reading and please review and favorite. Bye!**

Luna climbed into a van with the Crystal Gems, a girl with glasses named Connie, and a man who was balding yet had long hair named Greg, who was also Steven's dad. Not to mention a giant pink lion riding besides them.

Luna was surprised to hear that most of what she had guessed about Lapis Lazuli and her kind were right. For once, she got something right.

"Why are you all named after gems?" Hermione asked. "Garnet, Amythest, Pearl, Lapis Lazuli?"

"Because that's what we are. We're just our gems, essentially. We're not human," Garnet answered cooly. "I know what you are, I've been on many missions involving wizards, but the other might like to know."

"Yeah!" The girl named Connie agreed enthusiastically.

"Sure! Watch this," Hermione said. " _Expecto Patronum!"_ The beaver danced around in the air. Everyone looked around in amazement.

"Hermione!" Tonks exclaimed. "They're muggles!"

The color drained out of Hermione's face. "Oh no."

"At least she'll have some sort of excuse," Luna sighed. "She was on a mission to help bring the world's waters back."

Tonks nodded. "Yes. And the Trace might not follow you into the middle of the ocean, even that has it's limitations."

Neither of them had noticed Connie staring like them like she had seen a miracle. Luna slowly turned to her. "Is… there a problem?"

Connie's face lit up. "It's just like in _Unfamiliar Familiars!_ You're wizards! This is so cool!" Steven was staring at them with stars in his eyes. Even Amethyst and Pearl looked pretty impressed.

Luna laughed. The Gems had only been exposed to one type of magic.

Luna was explaining to the Gems about who Lapis was until the van stopped. Luna looked out the door to see a giant tower made of water. She couldn't even see the top. Everyone gasped in amazement.

"Wow!" Connie said. "That's some magical destiny stuff right there!" Everyone stumbled out of the car. "It's like a giant aquarium!"

Even Tonks was getting excited about this. She's never seen anything like this before. The ground started to rumble and a face that looked like Lapis' came out of the tower.

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!"

"Lapis!" Luna demanded. "Give us back our ocean!"

"NO!" Lapis screamed back.

"I thought we were friends. I didn't think you would do this! We won't hurt you," Hermione said.

The face morphed into Umbridge's. "Lies!" She screamed.

"Kids!" Tonks and Greg yelled at the same time. Lapis had formed water clones out of everyone there.

The water Luna stared menacingly at Luna and drew out a watery wand. Luna grabbed her wand out of her pocket and stepped backwards. She didn't want to fight unless she had to. Lapis was her friend.

The clone's wand shot a jet of water out of it's wand, knocking Luna back. OK. Luna had to fight.

"Expelliarmus!" Luna yelled. The wand was shot out of the clone's hand but the clone soon summoned a new one and knocked Luna's wand out of her hand. Luna gasped. and looked over at the others. Hermione was being cornered by a Hermione clone while Tonks was being chased. The Gems didn't look like they were winning either.

Luna saw Steven and Connie hiding behind a rock, scared. Their giant pink lion did nothing to stop the clone of Steven. They soon ran out with rocks and a water gun. Hermione ran after them, but soon the water Steven shot water out of it's hands and held Steven, Connie, and Hermione up, drowning them. Luna screamed as she saw the three pleading for help from within their watery confines.

Thankfully, Greg ran over the clone with his van, saving the three. But the clone soon shot the van into the sky, breaking Greg's leg.

The clone turned to Steven, holding what looked like a ball of water. "Lapis…" He said. The clone threw the ball. "I don't want to fight!" Steven summoned a pink shield. The water ball bounced off of his shield and all the water clones fell apart. Everyone gasped in amazement at what Steven had just done.

"Lapis!" Steven yelled again. "I'm coming up there!"

Luna hesitated before yelling, "Me too!"


	11. What Luna Got Off-Planet

**11th chapter based around the events of "Ocean Gem". All characters belong to their respective owner. Please read, follow, favorite and review! Bye!**

Luna grasped Steven's hand as they jumped up onto a giant hand that elevated them up to the top of the tower. They came out in a bubble and noticed Lapis had the power to stretch the tower all the way into space. It was hard for Luna to breathe, it wasn't to comfortable, but somehow she was able to get enough oxygen.

She saw Lapis staring at them with a irritated look on her face. "What are you doing here?"

Steven and Luna exchanged glances. "What are _you_ doing here?" Steven asked. "This thing, the ocean, this is crazy! Why can't we work this out? We gems should be friends!" Luna nodded in agreement.

Lapis released the two from their bubbles, but they were surprisingly able to stand on the watery surface. "Don't you two know anything?" She scowled. "The Crystal Gems… they don't really care about other gems. All they care about is the Earth. But I never believed in this place." She turned away and looked towards a star in the distance. Luna wanted to list every amazing, wonderful, beautiful thing about the Earth, but stayed silent. She knew that Lapis didn't mean any harm.

Lapis kneeled down. "I just want to go home," She said with sorrow in her voice.

Steven walked toward her and sat down next to her. "I know how important home can be. But that's why I'm here. You took the ocean away, and the ocean is an important part of my home." He said.

"I'm only using the ocean because my gem is cracked. If I just stretch it far enough…" Lapis sighed. "It's never going to work. And you can't help me."

"Maybe I can," Steven said. Lapis shook her head. "Why do you even care? Why do you want to help me? You two probably think I'm a monster."

Luna sat down next to Lapis. "I don't think you're a monster," She said simply.

"Yeah," Steven agreed. "When Luna told me about how you were trapped in the mirror, I felt really bad for you. I never wanted to fight you. I just wanted to help you get home. And I can help you."

Lapis gave a weak smile. "Really?" She croaked.

"Well… I do have healing powers…" Steven admitted.

"Really? Can you fix my gem?"

"Yeah!" Steven said excitedly. "It's cool, right?"

"Well, um… OK then, what do I do?" She asked, turning her back to Steven.

"Uh… this might be a bit awkward," Steve said, scratching his head. He licked the palm of his hand and brought it down upon Lapis' gem.

"Ew…" Luna muttered, soon realizing Steven might have heard her.

As Lapis stood up, two large wings made of water sprouted from her back. When she turned around, Luna could see that instead of having blank, mirror-like eyes she had bright blue eyes.

"Thank you!"

"No prob, Bob."

Lapis looked around awkwardly. "It's Lapis."

"Uh… yeah."

Lapis turned around. "Okay, bye!" And she flew away leaving a trail of bubbles.

The tower soon began to fall apart, and if it wasn't for Lion and Connie teleporting to save them, they would be dead. When they finally reached the ground, Luna and Steven smiled at each other. This kid was pretty cool.


	12. What Luna Said Goodbye To

**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting in a while, school is giving me a lot of work and taking away a lot of my free time. I'll try to post more. As you know, Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar and Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Have fun reading! Please follow and review!**

Steven was able to bring everyone back home in a protective pink bubble. Everyone cheered when they all came home. Luna smiled. They were able to bring back the ocean while helping a homesick gem. Tonks motioned for them to leave. Luna looked back at Steven. He walked up to her.

"Luna?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for helping us bring back the ocean and help Lapis. Are you really going to leave now?" He looked up at her solemnly.

"Well, if I want to get back to school, yes. But who knows, maybe there will be some wacky turn of event and we'll see each other again. It was certainly a pleasure meeting you," Steven smiled up at her and gave her a quick hug. He ran back to the Crystal Gems as Luna joined Hermione and Tonks to apparate back to Hogsmeade.

They returned to find a crowd of cheering witches and wizards. Even some former members of the Inquisitorial Squad looked relieved that the world's waters were back.

Neville, Ron, and Hermione were the first to run up and give the trio a welcome-back hug. Luna smiled. It was a nice feeling knowing that Lapis was going back home, but it felt a million times better when her friends congratulated her for bringing back the water.

Luna and Hermione headed towards the Great Hall to eat breakfast, since their mission was overnight. They dug into the muffins and peanut butter, ravenous from the mission.

After eating her fill, Hermione headed over to the Ravenclaw table. Luna was sitting at the end, isolated from the rest of the group. You would think Luna would be welcomed into the group after bringing back the lake.

"Hey… Luna?"

Luna put down her toast. "Yes?"

"Can we talk somewhere else?"

"Sure," Luna said, getting up from the table. Luna followed Hermione to the hallway. "What's the matter?"

Hermione sighed. "What were you two thinking?" She whisper-screamed.

"Me and Steven?"

"Yeah! What were you thinking when you healed Lapis? She got us expelled! She tried to drown Steven, Connie, an I! And she stole the ocean! Now she has even more power!"

Luna blinked. "Hermione… you're right. But she was trapped in a mirror for who knows how long, and all she really wanted was to go home. I… I think she's suffered enough. Its nice to know that she's happy now. And I kinda think of her as a friend. I regret nothing."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So typical of you. But if we get invaded by evil space aliens, I'm blaming you," Hermione gave Luna a playful shove and headed back to the Gryffindor table to tell her friends of her adventures.


	13. What Luna Got in the Mail

**Sorry for not posting in a while, here's the thirteenth chapter of** ** _The Mirror._** **Of course, Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar. Enjoy reading and please follow and review! I love hearing what you think!**

The wedding scene suddenly became deathly silent. Voldemort and his Death Eaters had taken over the ministry! Luna clamped a hand over her mouth. Dumbledore's death… And now this? Why couldn't she get a chance for a happy, peaceful event? Luna looked over at Harry. He looked miserable. Luned wished that he could just take a break for a while. Luna knew it must be hard to have all of the wizarding world expecting you to save the day.

Luna's father looked terrified. He looked at Luna with fear in his eyes. He grasped her hand. "Luna, let's go NOW."

"But father…"

With a loud crack, Xenophilius apparated him and Luna back to their house.

Luna trudged to her room, where she had painted the faces of her friends on the walls.

Luna curled up into a ball on her bed. She hoped that someone could stop Voldemort and his followers. She didn't want to think of what would happen if he wasn't stopped soon.

Her usually talkative father became unusually quiet. Luna wanted to help him, but he was always alone in his office. One day, Luna got a letter in the owl post. It was the letter for what they needed for the next school year. Instead of books about defending against them, there were books on how to learn the Dark Arts. And Snape, the traitor, was the new headmaster. Luna was about to rip up the letter into tiny little pieces and throw it out, but she saw that it was mandatory for all half-bloods and pure-bloods to go to school.

The second Luna saw that she wanted to run far, far away. But her father sent her to school anyway. The ride there was practically silent. Instead of the snack cart, there were professors roaming the halls, threatening to punish anyone who broke the rules.

The professors tried their best to make it seem like every year was like this and that the students would be happy to learn the Dark Arts, like they had been doing the same thing every year. The students were welcomed with delicious food, beautiful music, and a festive ceiling. But most of the students were afraid. Luna just played with her mashed potatoes at dinner as Snape ranted on and on about how this year, the students would be learning what they should be learning, getting a proper education.

"This year, Alecto Carrow is teaching Muggle Studies, and her brother, Amycus, will be teaching…" An owl swooped in carrying a letter and dropped it at Luna's place. Snape looked offended. "Who let in the bird?"

"It's a howler, sir!" Professor McGonagall called. Luna scrambled to open it up before it exploded. The howler rose up in the air and got very close to Luna.

"Luna!" Called a strangely familiar voice.

"Lapis!"

"I hope you got this… I already told Steven. There's Gem looking for you and the Crystal Gems. She knew all your names, I promise that I didn't tell her. She's going to come to Earth with other Gems. Gems much more powerful than Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. Luna, Homeworld's not the same anymore. While I was trapped in the mirror, things have advanced, it's impossible to understand! No wizard, no Gem could ever beat the technology they have back on Homeworld. Please, don't fight, it'll only make things worse!"

Luna's jaw dropped. The students looked confused or scared. The teachers looked furious. Oh great, she thought. I caused and alien invasion, and we're all going to die.


	14. What Luna Got Captured By

**This is just a mini-chapter, it's supposed to be short. This is where things start to get exciting, so don't give up on me quite yet. I do not own Harry Potter or Steven Universe. Please follow, favorite, and review!**

"No… no… please!" The Death Eaters smiled as they dragged Luna off the train home for the winter holidays. Luna tried to break free, but the Death Eaters kept a firm grip on her.

"Quiet, girl! Unless you want us to do it the hard way!" Luna, very much not wanting to have to do whatever the Death Eaters were about to do with her "the hard way" stopped fighting, but tears still rolled down her cheeks.

The Death Eaters apparated her to the Malfoy Mansion and threw her in a small cell where an old man sat cowering, hidden in the shadows. The Death Eaters laughed. "The Dark Lord will be very pleased. We just use her as bait, and we can lure Harry to him!" The took Luna's wand and broke it in half. Luna was furious. They didn't care about her, or anybody. They only cared about what would make them powerful. Luna looked over at the man. She immediately recognized him as Garrick Ollivander, the man who had sold her the want the Death Eaters had just broken. He was shaking in the corner, hiding his face from her.

"Are… are you okay?" She asked.

"I didn't think they would go this far…" He mumbled to himself.

"Um…"

"Imprisoning a child to force her father to find Harry…"

"Can you hear me?"

Ollivander turned to Luna. "Why… why did they do this to you?"

Luna wanted to ask him why they imprisoned an innocent wandmaker, but she decided that was probably best not asked. "Well, I tried to steal the Sword of Gryffindor once, I helped lead a revolt against Hogwarts, my Dad's publishing articles that support Harry…"

"But… but you're just a child. How could they do this?"

"Nobody's innocent to You-Know-Who. I could be asking why they kept you locked up. There's no good reason. They don't know how to love. They just hate," Luna confided in him. Ollivander smiled. It was amazing how Luna always stayed optimistic even through the next few months and the horrors that would occur.


	15. What Luna Saw in the Sky

**Ugh! I feel terrible for not uploading in so long! Great for you that one of my new years resolutions is to upload more regularly, like one chapter every two weeks. I do not own Harry Potter or Steven Universe. Please follow, favorite, and review!**

"Thank you so much Dobby for rescuing me from that cellar. It's so unfair that you had to die when you were so good and brave. I'll always remember what you did for us. I hope you're happy now." Luna closed the eyes of the body of the dead Dobby, the brave house-elf who had saved their lives.

Luna closed her eyes and sat down as tears streamed down her face. She was happy to be freed from her prison, but why did they have to take Dobby? Why do the most innocent people have to be hurt in this way?

Luna and the others eventually went inside, but not Harry. Harry stayed by Dobby, digging his grave. A testament to the braveness and kindness of Dobby the elf. Luna loved being able to sleep in a bed for once instead of the hard floor. She loved being able to eat good, warm food instead of the spoils. She loved being around people who cared about her. But yet, she wasn't happy. She displayed her optimistic, caring self, but inside she just felt sick. She didn't eat much, she couldn't sleep. Every time she tried to Luna had a terrible nightmare.

Luna was sitting in a dark room. She tried to get up and feel her way out, but she felt something wet. Suddenly she could see. A skeleton was sitting there, blood gushing out of it's eyes. She tried to run, she tried to scream, but she couldn't move or speak. Two more of the bloody skeletons appeared and they came slowly toward her, smiling. She stood there in fear as she heard a voice behind them. "Please, don't fight! It'll only make things worse!"

Luna woke up drenched in sweat. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and several others had left and she was going to leave that afternoon. Luna looked at the time. 3:46 AM. Go back to sleep. She told herself. But she heard murmurs coming from downstairs, so she decided to investigate. The first thing she saw was a group of people standing at the window, whispering to each other. And then all the glass in the room broke. Screams erupted from the witches and wizards. Luna dashed outside to see what they were looking at.

A giant green hand ship. Headed down towards the beach. "Get back!" Luna yelled.

"Where?" Fleur asked.

"Anywhere but here!" Luna pleaded.

"Why are you telling us to leave the safety of our house?" Bill asked.

Luna shook her head. "Can't you see, this isn't safe! If you stay here, we'll all die!"

"And how do we know you aren't lying?"

"I know it's hard to believe, but do you remember when the ocean got sucked up?"

"Yes…"

"Well, there was one person behind it. Her magic was a million times stronger than You-Know-Who's. And the people who are coming are powerful enough to scare her!" Luna screamed.

"Fine." Fleur said. "We'll leave. But you're coming with us. We don't want you to die too."

"What?! No. I'm staying here to stop them. I can't let them hurt anymore people. They're going to hurt people, you know. And I can't just stand here and let that happen!" Luna gasped.

Bill sighed. "Fine. Stay. But please stay safe. You have a family, and you're our friend. We don't want you to get hurt."

The remaining witches and wizards apparated away, leaving only Luna and her wand to fight off the coming invasion. Luna shot spells, trying her best to destroy the hand ship before it got close, but none worked. Maybe I should have asked them to stay and help. Luna thought. Well, it's too late now to change your mind. The hand landed on the ground, spraying dirt and dust everywhere.

And orb came up from the ship, rolled down to the ground and opened up, revealing two figures. "So, she's the one that Rose Quartz told you about, Peridot? Looks like a waste of my time." A large gem with a deep voice asked. She had long white hair, her gem was on her nose, and she had red markings all over her body.

"Jasper! The Steven said she was like a gem! She had magical abilities and that she helped them," The gem who Luna assumed was Peridot was green, hand a gem on her forehead, and had a haircut that resembled a diamond. The Steven? Luna thought angrily. Did they really sell me out to them? I thought they were on my side!

"Is she it?" Jasper barked angrily as she pulled a small blue gem from behind her. Lapis! Luna gasped. Was she the one?

"I don't know!" She shrieked. "She looks like a human to me, just a human!"

"Well, you're a pretty bad liar. Last time you told, me that, the 'human' turned out to be Rose Quartz!" Jasper said angrily.

"I'm no ordinary human," Luna squeaked, drawing her wand. "I have magical abilities, and I can hurt you. So I suggest you leave before things get rough," Luna was lying. She wasn't all that powerful compared to them, even compared to a wizard. But hopefully they would be scared enough to leave.

"I'm not afraid of a human with a stick," Jasper scoffed.

"Well," Luna said. "You should be," Anyone could see that Luna was proud, brave, courageous, and not afraid. But inside, Luna was afraid. She wanted to cry as her friends comforted her and told her everything would be okay. She wanted to wake up and know that this was just a dream. But she wasn't small, cowardly Luna anymore. She was the brave Luna who stood up for her planet. She was a Crystal Gem.

"Blast her," Jasper said. "She won't be able to summon a shield." Peridot turned to her screen and tapped a few buttons. The light on the tip of the finger grew brighter and brighter.

"Protego!" Luna yelled! The blast did not hit her. Peridot gasped. "You too?!"

Jasper ran forth, forced Luna's wand out of her hand and snapped it in two. Luna snarled. "I may not be a gem, but I am a Crystal Gem, someone who would willingly lay down their life to stop people like you, and you can't stop me from doing that!"

Jasper chuckled. "So, Lapis, you lied to us twice today," Lapis tried to hide behind Peridot, who kicked her away. "So I'll let you finish her off."

Lapis shuffled forward and brought up the water from the sea below the cliffs. "Lapis! Please don't listen to them!" The water came closer. "I'm sorry," She whispered.

And everything went dark.


	16. What Luna Got Captured By (Again!)

**Hey guys! Sorry about ending that last one on a cliffhanger, but here's the next chapter. That also ends on a cliffhanger. *evil laugh* Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network and Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Have fun reading, and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Bye!**

"Oooooooooh…" Luna woke up to a distant, beautiful song. Luna jolted upward and gasped as she felt the pain coming back to her.

"Where am I?" She whispered to herself. She was surrounded by dark green walls on all sides except for one which was covered by a yellow forcefield. She sat there, trying to figure out where she was and where she was going when she heard footsteps running towards her.

"So, what was your name?"

"Quiet! I can't see!"

The footsteps came closer and stopped when they reached her cell. Luna gasped. It was Steven! Steven was followed by an angry red gem who didn't seem to want to stop and help her.

"Luna!" Steven yelled. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know," She answered simply. "But it seems like the Homeworld gems knew who I was."

"Yeah, I probably shouldn't have told…"

"Guys! Are we just going to stand here and talk or are we going to find Sapphire?" The red gem screamed.

"Oh! Yeah!" Steven turned to Luna. "I think you can just walk through, you're not a gem." Surprisingly, Luna could step through the barrier only feeling a small tickle. They started down the long hallway filled with cells. Near the end, the red gem gasped then frowned. "Oh, it's just you," She muttered.

"Lapis!" Luna gasped.

"Lapis, we can get you out!" Steven exclaimed.

Lapis scoots back. "Stop!"

"It's okay," Luna assured her. "Steven can-"

"No!" Lapis interrupted. "We can't fight them. I've already caused enough trouble. Just let Homeworld do what they will."

"I don't have time for this!" The red gem yelled and took off running down the hallway, looking for Sapphire.

"But… they're mean! Look what they did to us!" Steven exclaimed.

"You wanted to be free, right? You don't have to be a prisoner again," Luna said.

"I'm not going to fight them," Lapis said, turning away.

"But we have to fight them!" Luna exclaimed.

Lapis didn't respond.

"We'll come back for you," Steven said.

Steven and Luna ran down the halls until they heard two voices.

"Hide!" Luna hissed at him. They scurried into a corner.

"We can't leave yet!" Peridot screeched as she and Jasper walked by.

Luna looked around the corner to see what the two were fighting about.

"The mission is to check on the Cluster!" Peridot complained.

"The Cluster? What's the Cluster?" Luna put her finger over her lips to tell Steven to be quiet.

Luna jumped as Jasper punched the wall.

"STOP SINGING!"

The song stopped at Jasper turned to Peridot. "I'm not going to be checking on the Cluster when Rose Quartz is free on Earth. Now go and set a course for Homeworld." And Peridot walked away. Steven and Luna got up and turned to corner to see a small blue gem, who had begun to sing again.

"Hey!" Steven whispered. "Are you Sapphire?"

Sapphire looked shocked. "How did you escape?" Steven stuck his hand through the barrier. "Of course…"

"It's safe," Luna whispered. Sapphire stepped through. "Thank you Steven and Luna," Luna beamed back at her, although she wondered how Sapphire knew her name.

"Sapphire!" Called a voice in the distance.

Sapphire grabbed Steven's arm and set off running at an incredible speed towards Ruby's voice.

"Wait up!" Luna called, running behind her. How was she that fast?

"Ruby!" Sapphire called.

The ran towards each other and hugged.

"Did… did they hurt you?" Ruby asked.

"I'm fine!" Sapphire said. "Are you okay?"

"Nobody cares!" Ruby said, tearing up.

"Well, I do!" Ruby picks up Sapphire and starts spinning her around, laughing. As they spin, their voices overlap and become one. They come together into one white ball of energy and land...

As Garnet.


	17. What Luna Rebelled Against

**Hey guys! Sorry I left you on a cliffhanger again, so I made sure to publish the next chapter. Luckily for you, this chapter doesn't** ** _really_** **end on a cliffhanger. But BIG things happen, so I hope you like it! Steven Universe belongs to Cartoon Network and Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I hope you have fun reading. Remember to follow, favorite, and review. Bye!**

What. The heck. Just happened.

Two beings just formed one being, who was also Garnet. Was this some sort of complicated spell? Nope, no wands. A potion? No potion was drunk. Luna racked her memory for the answers.

"Garnet!" Steven exclaimed with stars in his eyes. "You're a fusion?"

Fusion. That's what Ruby and Sapphire just did. This must be some gem thing.

"We're sorry, Steven," Garnet cooed. "We didn't want you to see us this way."

And Steven didn't know about it. Why?

"WHERE IS SHE?" A gruff voice echoed down the halls.

"Oh no. It's Jasper!" Garnet gasped. "Go find Pearl and Amethyst!" She planted a kiss on Steven's forehead.

"Future vision!" Steven exclaimed.

Future vision? Luna guessed this was another thing that gems could do.

"Are you going to be able to fight off Jasper all alone?" Steven asked worriedly.

Garnet smiled. "Don't worry, Steven. I'm never alone."

Steven turned to face Luna, who was standing in the corner, looking like she had just seen a ghost. "Come on!" He said.

Steven and Luna set off running down the halls. "You know where to go?" Luna asked.

"Yeah! Garnet passed on some of her future vision to me for a moment so I could find them." Steven answered. They quickly came across Pearl and Amethyst's cells. Steven stuck his hand through so he could let them out. "Luna!" Pearl gasped. "We're so sorry you got caught up in this mess…"

"It's okay," Luna panted. "At least we're winning."

The four ran to the control bridge where Peridot sat, charting the course towards Homeworld. She gasped and picked up her gem destabilizer when she saw the group running in. She pointed it at Steven, who absorbed the shock as it fell to the floor, where Luna crushed it with her foot. Peridot attempted to run out the other way when Amethyst threw her whip at her, wrapping around her and causing her to fall to the floor. "Don't touch that!" Peridot shrieked. "You clods don't know what you're doing!"

Amethyst shouted a few words of encouragement at Pearl, who sat down at the control panel and steered the ship back to Earth. Luna looked up at a screen in the corner of the room, which showed Jasper and Garnet fighting. When she looked closely, Luna could see Garnet was… smiling? She could hear a faint song coming from the room Steven and Luna left Garnet in.

" _This is who we are. This is who I am. And if you think you can stop me then you need to think again. Because I am a feeling and I will never end… I won't let you hurt my planet and I won't let you hurt my friends!"_

Luna looked back to Amethyst, who was chasing after Peridot after she freed herself from Amethyst's grasp and attempted to activate the escape pod. Luna and Amethyst both attempted to tackle Peridot and stop her, but they were too late. Instead of tackling Peridot, they rammed into each other. "Sorry," Luna muttered. Amethyst was too busy looking annoyed to respond. Luna heard footstep coming from down the hall and turned to face the noise.

"Garnet!" The four yelled in unison.

"The ship is about to crash!" She commanded.

"What about Lapis?" Luna asked.

"There's no time!" Luna felt the ship started to plummet as Steven summoned a large, protective bubble around them. Luna tried her best not to scream as the bubble fell to the ground from thousands of feet in the sky and got covered up by rubble.

" _ROAR!"_ The rubble fell away and Luna saw Lion standing in front of them. Steven dropped the bubble.

"Oh my gosh, Garnet! I can't believe you're fused all the time!"

"Woah, woah, woah… You saw Ruby and Sapphire?!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"We were going to show you…" Pearl reassured him. "Garnet, the plan?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise for your birthday," Garnet smiled.

"I can still _pretend_ I never knew!" Steven giggled. Luna sat in the corner, hugging her knees, obviously traumatized.

"Are you okay?" Steven asked.

"Yeah," Luna said. "I was just a bit shocked, that's all."

"Well," Garnet sighed. "To thank you for helping us, you can be an honorary member of the Crystal Gems."

"Realy?!" Luna exclaimed. "Thank you!"

"Yay!" Steven yelled, giving Luna a big hug. "Luna's a Crystal Gem! Even though she's actually not a gem!"

"Just an honorary one, Steven…" Pearl sighed.

Out of the corner of her eye, Luna saw a large hand escape from the rubble. Soon the rest of Jasper followed. "Uh… guys..."  
Jasper fell to her knees. "Don't think you've won! You're a fusion, and that's how you beat me. If I had someone to fuse with I-"

More rubble was kicked from it's place to reveal Lapis Lazuli. As soon as she saw Jasper, she summoned her wing and attempted to fly away. Lapis was fast, but she wasn't fast enough. Jasper soon caught her by her ankle.

"Come here, you little brat! Don't fly off so soon…" Jasper smiled. Luna couldn't help but feel sick. _Great timing, Lapis. Real great..._

"Lapis!" Steven called out. He tried running to help her, but Pearl and Amethyst caught him before he ran too far.

"Lapis! Fuse with me!" Jasper demanded.

"What?!" Lapis cried out, afraid. Luna balled her fists up. _What a hypocrite! What a jerk!_

"How long were you trapped here on this miserable hunk of rock because of THEM?" Jasper sneered, dropping Lapis to the ground.

Lapis looked up at the Crystal Gems and gulped.

"They're traitors! They used you! They kept you prisoner. You can take revenge now, Lapis!"

Lapis frowned. Jasper sighed. "Come on, all you need to do is say yes." Jasper smiled, but it was nothing friendly and inviting. It was a smile that showed evil and hate.

"Lapis, you know better! Don't do it" Luna screamed.

Lapis closed her eyes and for a moment Luna thought that Lapis would defy Jasper's orders. Lapis stood up and offered her hand to Jasper, who took it roughly.

"Nooooo!" Steven and Luna yelled simultaneously.

Jasper spins Lapis and catches her. the two become an amorphous white blob of energy before appearing as a large green monster that you could hardly call a fusion. The Crystal Gems all screamed in fear.

Malachite cackled and raised her arm as a gina hand made out of water rose from the ocean. Luna squeezed her eyes closed. She didn't want to see this.

"Huh?" Luna opened her eyes to see that the hand turned into a shackle, fastened onto Malachite's wrist.

"What?" Another hand rose and grabbed onto Malachite's other arm. Another chain rose from the watery surface and wrapped around her torso and neck.

Malachite tried to fight against the restrains, fighting against herself.

"What are you doing?" Malachite cried out in Jasper's voice.

"I'm done being everyone's prisoner. Now you're MY prisoner and I'm NEVER letting you GO!" She shrieked in Lapis' voice. Malachite strained more against the chains.

"Lapis!" Steven cried out.

"Lapis, please stop!" Luna yelled. But she knew, deep down, that it was already too late.

Lapis pulled the fusion down so that only their monstrous face was visible.

"LET'S STAY ON THIS MISERABLE PLANET, TOGETHER!" And Malachite was nowhere be seen.

"Wow," Garnet grimaced. "They are _terrible_ for each other."

Steven's phone started ringing. Steven stuffed his hand into his pocket and fished it out. Luna could hear Connie's worried voice coming through on the other end. "Steven? Are you okay? What's going on?"

Nobody moved, everyone's eyes and attention were focused on the ocean that Malachite had just gotten pulled into.

"Steven?"

 **A lot of you have been sending very nice, constructive reviews, so I'd like to thank you guys for that. Many of you have been saying that this story is a bit fast-paced, which is an analysis I agree with, 100%. I will try to fix that in the future. The reason is that I want to focus more on the crossover moments rather than what happens at Hogwarts, which you HP fans already know about. I will try to change the style so it is a bit slower paced but still has many crossover moments, so tell me if you guys like it once I start using that technique. Thank you!**


	18. Epilogue

"Well!" Pearl said dramatically. "That could have gone a lot _worse."_

"Yes." Garnet agreed. "But it could have gone a lot _better_ too."

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Luna mumbled, sitting down in the sand.

"We won!" Amethyst rejoiced, giving everyone a big hung up on Connie as he saw Greg coming down the beach. Luna sat looking at the ocean as Steven told his father about what had happened. Luna only turned back to look when Greg was hyperventilating in his van.

"Let's get back to the temple," Garnet sighed.

"Luna, you can stay for a while, but I know you'll have to get back to.. your school," Pearl muttered.

"Hogwarts," Luna sighed. "But I don't think I want to go back considering… recent events."

"Yeah," Amethyst said. "School's no fun," Luna didn't bother to tell the gems about Voldemort, they already had their own problems.

"I think I have to leave now," Luna said. "My Dad… he hasn't seen me in a while," The Gems nodded.

"If you ever need help, please don't be afraid to come to us," Garnet said. Luna gave a half-smile. Steven trudged up next to her.

"Steven, I'm going to have to leave now. It's hard for me too, you know," Steven gave her a quizzical look. "If you ever need anything, please just send me a message."

"Awww… You have to leave now? Why? Is it something at Hogwarts?" Steven complained.

"Yes, and no. I have another battle to fight. I promise you I'll send letters. I know I'll miss you guys," She gave Steven a hug. She even fought back a few tears as she apparated away to her father's house.

"Luna?"

"Father!" She cried, running up to hug him.

"What happened? Are you okay now?" Xenophilius asked as Luna wiped tears of joy off her cheeks.

"Oh, there's so much I need to tell you. You wouldn't believe it!" Luna sat down and told her father everything. Her capture, her rescue, Dobby's death, the Homeworld Gems, an explanation about who gems are when her father didn't understand, who Garnet really was, and Lapis' sacrifice.

"Please don't be upset," She said, remembering how Steven's father had reacted..

Her father looked quite shocked, but suppressed it for his daughter. "I'm not upset. I'm proud of you, Luna. I couldn't ask for more," Luna hugged her father again.

"I don't ever want to leave you again."

Once Voldemort was defeated and never coming back, Luna began having a more normal life. She sent an owl letter to the Gems, telling them about Voldemort and what had happened during the battle. One day, she noticed her owl flying back with a letter.

 _Luna-_

 _Woah! That sounds dangerous. I'm really glad you were okay! That Voldemort guy sounds really mean. I'm glad you and Harry were able to beat him up! Soooo much has happened since you left. Remember Peridot? She kept trying to kill us until we captured her. Turns out she's actually small and she used limb enhancers to make herself taller! (She's actually kinda nice, too, once you get to know her.) We also are still looking for Lapis and Jasper, but we don't see any signs of them. Also, my birthday's next week. The gems said you could come over for a WHOLE MONTH, since it's summer. (And if you wanted to stay longer, you're more than welcome!) We all miss you and have a lot more to tell you._

 _Love,_

 _Steven Universe_

Luna smiled. She would give anything to spend some more time with the gems, especially if there won't be any big threats this time, although she was a bit wary about Peridot. She ran upstairs and packed her bags. This summer was going to be fun.

 **Hey guys! This was my last chapter. I hope you liked this fanfiction. As you can see, I left on a small cliffhanger there, so if you want I can write a part two about Luna's summer with the gems. I've been practicing my writing, so hopefully the sequel (if you guys want me to do it) will be even better than** ** _The Mirror._** **Please, please, please tell me what you think of sequel. Bye!**


End file.
